Du und Ich
by M-Lily
Summary: Ils étaient rejetés, on les éloignait un maximum de la scène mondiale, là où ils n'avaient pas leur place. Mais qu'importe, car l'Awesome Man avait son monde lui aussi, un monde coupé du leur.   PruKuge


**Mon dieu, mais dans quoi je me lance moi ... Je m'étais dis que jamais je ne posterai et me voilà en train de faire le grand saut, sur un pairing à deux sous, forcé par plusieurs fou. Je réclame un procès !**

**Enfin bref vous l'aurez devinez ... Il s'agit de ma PREMIÈRE réelle fic donc je vous invite à commenter et à laisser des critiques. Pour toutes réclamations, je vous conseille de chercher les fautifs qui se reconnaitrons sans le moindre doute là dessus.**

** Pour la petite explication : il s'agit à la base d'une Song Fic basée sur la chanson de Tryo "_Toi et Moi_". Ici, Kugelmugel n'a pas l'apparence d'un enfant ... donnez lui bien seize ans voire même dans les dix-sept / dix-huit. Désolé pour les - trop - nombreuses - fautes d'orthographes et bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Du und Ich<strong>

Ce phénomène est tellement étrange que aujourd'hui, je ne cherche même plus à le comprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fou en même temps, hein ? On s'en branle, on en a que faire, on est au dessus de ça toi et moi. Et putain que ça fait du bien de retrouver enfin un lieu où l'on se sent soi-même. A quatre patte au dessus de toi, je t'observe. Cette foutue pièce qui te sert de chambre à couché n'est pas loin de celle de ton « père », mais je m'en fou … Laisses moi encore abuser de toi, m'enivrer de toi, ne faire qu'un avec toi.

Nos yeux sont connectés, pas un mot, pas un bruit. On se regarde juste. C'est bien, j'aime ça et tu sais à quoi je pense. Tu sais que si cet idiot d'aristocrate qui te sert de père débarque d'un coup, l'autre folle à la poêle m'en fera voir de toutes les couleurs et lui t'enverra te purifier au quatre coins du pays. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fou ? Qui sont ils pour nous juger ? Pour me juger ?

Dans cette chambre rempli de ténèbres, je te discerne pourtant parfaitement, normal après tout je suis tellement génial. Je t'ai regardé tellement de fois que maintenant je connais tout de toi, de ton apparence, de ton souffle, de tes formes, absolument tout car tu es à moi comme je suis à toi. Mais tu es quand même plus à moi que je suis à toi, soyons clair, il est hors de question que tu sois au dessus un jour. J'esquisse un sourire en ayant cette pensée et j'entends ton petit gloussement léger. Tu sais à quoi j'ai pensé. Comme toujours hein.

* * *

><p><em>Syrie se tordait de douleur dans son sommeil. Son corps d'adolescent était en sang, encore … Il ne cessait de souffrir, il ne cessait de voir son peuple mourir. Il se cambra de douleur, souillant ses draps du liquides carmin essentielle à la vie des hommes … Il alla jusqu'à prier pour que ces souffrances se terminent enfin. Pour qu'il puisse enfin mourir.<em>

_Mais une nation ne meurt pas si facilement. Non, une nation meurt quand son peuple, son identité et ses idéologies disparaissent … Non, Syrie le savait, son cauchemar ne faisait que commencer, et personne ne viendrait aider son peuple. Foutue Russie et sa merde d'influence ! Dans la suite luxueuse où l'avait séquestré Bachar el-Assad, le petit être serra les poings et les dents, ne pouvant résister, il lâcha quelque sanglots, écoutant son peuple pleurer, hurler, être détruit et se haït de son impuissance. Car une nation était impuissante face à sa propre misère._

* * *

><p>Ma main glisse sous ta jambe droite lentement, caressant chaque parcelle de peau, alors que ma bouche se délecte de tes lèvres. Je te sens hoqueter de plaisir et rougir, j'aime ça, tu sais que j'aime être puissant et tu me laisses l'être. Tu es si adorable. Tes petites mains glissent sur mes épaules nues, me forçant à me rapprocher de toi … Tu es toujours aussi impatient hein ? Sale gosse va, tu sais bien que j'aime prendre mon temps en besogne mais raaah !<p>

Ma main glisse sous ta cuisse et remonte doucement, je te sens frémir. Tu me regardes et me souris. Tu es si mignon. Je t'embrasse doucement la nuque en ouvrant le seul rempart qui m'empêche de te flatter de milles et une faveur, cette foutue chemise blanche. Ton genoux remonte entre mes cuisses jusqu'à mon entre jambe … Héhé oui, tu peux rougir mon ange, c'est pour toi que je suis aussi excité. Mes caresses reprennent lentement … Ne te force pas à me les rendre, j'aime ta timidité durant l'acte, j'ai l'impression de te protéger, moi qui n'est plus rien a offrir à part mon nom et ma personne.

Deux nations. Voilà ce qu'on est mon ange. Deux putains de nations qui ne sont pas reconnus. Moi, je n'ai plus de Terre, et toi on ne daigne même pas te regarder … Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre.

* * *

><p><em>France se massait les tempes. Cette réunion de l'Union Européenne commençait sérieusement à l'éreinter. Tout le monde se jetait la pierre pour savoir qui avait fait quoi, qui était responsable, qui serait le grand héros. Évidement, Angleterre ne cessait de lui envoyer des piques vis à vis de son initiative en 2007 alors qu'il était à la présidence de l'UE par rapport à la Méditerranée. Sans oublier Allemagne qui tenait absolument à le tenir sous le coude.<em>

_Les joutes verbales étaient violentes, et son propre peuple commençait à douter de l'euro qui les avait mis dans une sacré panade – surtout à cause de Grèce en faite. Son peuple hurlait : pourquoi aider un pays alors qu'en France même on avait besoin d'argent. France passa une main dans ses cheveux, il ne devait pas penser à ce genre de choses, aider Grèce était la bonne chose à faire … Pourtant avec l'évolution des mentalités, nulle doute que les présidentielles de 2012 allait se montrer tout particulièrement … Corsé._

_France se leva d'un bond, évitant de justesse une chaise balançait par Danemark fou de rage et qui était prêt à bondir sur Allemagne pour lui exprimer sa façon de penser à la manière d'un puissant viking._

* * *

><p>Chut mon ange, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on nous entende … Je t'embrasse doucement les lèvres pour faire taire tes gémissements qui pourtant me rendent aussi fier qu'un coq. C'est moi et moi seul qui te fait te tordre de plaisir par le simple va et vient de mes doigts. Tu es si mignon en haletant, rouge comme une écrevisse et légèrement couvert de sueur … Comment ces abrutis peuvent seulement t'ignorer hein ? Ces enfoirés … Mais la géniale personne que je suis t'a vu, mon ange. Je t'ai vu et je t'ai marqué comme miens.<p>

On est rien pour eux, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je n'ai pas disparu en 1947 … Peut être pour te rencontrer, toi qui n'a vu le jour qu'en 1984, ma petite boule autrichienne. Mon ange. Toi et moi on est rejeté des autres mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre. Toi et moi, dans tout ça, on n'apparaît pas, on se contente d'être là. Tout simplement. On ne nous laisse pas nous mêler des affaires mondiales, ils pensent qu'on ne ressent pas la douleur de nos « peuples ». Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils croient … Bordel je t'aime Kugelmugel.

Je te sens te crisper alors que je m'unis à toi pour la énième fois. Tu es si étroit, je dois te faire horriblement mal malgré la préparation. Doucement je te serres, je te berce doucement contre mon giron, me retenant de te faire l'amour. J'attends, embrassant chaque parcelle de ton corps que je peux atteindre. Tu trembles légèrement puis tu poses doucement ta main sur ma joue que j'embrasse tendrement. Je connais le signal.

« _Je t'aime_ »

* * *

><p><em>Chine admirait son pays, son fier et puissant pays. Droit de l'Homme ? C'était totalement inutile quand on possédait sa puissance. Qu'importait le bonheur de l'individu, ce qu'il fallait c'était le bonheur du groupe, suppression de l'individu pour le groupe, c'est comme ça qu'un pays devient fort ! Mais ça, pour le comprendre, il faut savoir le véritable sens de la vie que leur apprend Confusius. Que croyez ces occidentaux ? Que toutes les usines délocalisés chez lui parce qu'ils étaient facilement exploitable ? Non, les pauvres niais.<em>

_Chine était intelligent, Chine était grand. Il est le père de bien des pays d'Asie, c'était lui qui avait élevé Japon – qui lui tournait froidement le dos aujourd'hui alors que c'était lui et uniquement lui qui l'avait attaqué durant la seconde guerre mondiale. Mais sans lui, jamais il n'aurait trouvé sa voix dans le communisme. Un sourire suffisant se dessina sur ses fines lèvres._

_Que les occidentaux rigolent, que Amérique se délecte de ce qu'il pense être son pouvoir … Le monde avait craint Russie quand il était URSS, il ferait mieux de se méfier de la Chine Communiste. Tibet le savait bien, lui._

* * *

><p>Bordel … Bordel … Si tu savais comme je t'aime putain. Si au début le rythme était lent, il a rapidement augmenté, à ta demande, jamais je n'irai à l'encontre de ce que tu veux Kugelmugel, jamais mon bel ange. Je connais tes crises de colères digne des enfants, je n'ai aucune envi d'en avoir une. Tu m'attires et m'embrasses farouchement et surtout te réduire au silence … C'est vrai que tu hurles … mais je m'en fou, j'aime t'entendre, j'aime que tu me montre que je te donnes du plaisir, amour.<p>

De l'amour, tu m'en as donné putain. Tu m'en as donné alors que j'commençais à croire que j'allais crever … J'avais rien ni personne, West était gentil, mais pas pour les bonnes raisons. J'suis né pour être un pays pas un « faux » morceau de territoire pour continuer d'exister ! Si tu savais … Si tu savais comme je rêve de ne faire qu'un avec toi ! Un putain de mariage, ça claquerait ! Et Autriche aurait rien le droit de dire ! Après tout, il s'était marié à Espagne y'a longtemps. Mais moi se serait un mariage définitif ! Une union de territoire … Si seulement j'en avais un à t'offrir.

Tu te cambres et hurles, je sens mon ventre être recouvert de la marque de son plaisir en souriant et accélérant. Tu viens toujours avant moi … Mais je te rejoins rapidement. Parce que ce visage que tu as à cette instant, c'est tout ce qu'il me faut pour atteindre le paradis.

Je me moque d'être éjecté de ce monde … On n'apparaît pas. On se contente d'être là. On s'aime … et puis voilà on s'aime. Je me penche et t'embrasse tendrement. Merci d'exister Sven.

* * *

><p><em>Japon était toujours alité. Depuis mars 2011, il n'avait pas chercher à sortir du lit, bien trop touché par la catastrophe, fiévreux, nauséeux, se réveillant parfois la nuit en se retenant de hurler de douleur. Ses terres … ses terres étaient irradié, son peuple en danger, encore … Et en plus de cette menace, les autres pays – bien qu'essayant de l'aider – le harcèle pour la protection de l'environnement, sans oublier toutes les reconstructions à faire et les vies à déplorer.<em>

_C'était tout autant douloureux que Hiroshima ou Nagazaki. Mais la lueur d'espoir qu'il avait, c'est qu'il pourrait plus facilement se relever, et peut être qui sait, peut être qu'il pourrait retrouver une économie fluctuante sur le même principe que le vol d'oie sauvage. L'économie est le plus important. Heureusement que la mégalopole n'était pas touchée, sinon il ne s'en serait pas sortie._

_Japon soupira lourdement … N'était-il pas triste ? N'était-il pas triste de valoriser son économie avant son peuple … ? Les japonais étaient habitués au sacrifice pour le bien de leur pays mais ses liens avec les occidentaux lui avait appris bien des choses. Mais l'économie passait avant tout._

* * *

><p>Le soleil se lève, éclairant ta peau blanche et moi, et bien je te regarde, comme toujours. Profondément endormi, tu ne te réveilles même pas quand je frôle du bout des doigts ton bras. Tu es si mignon que je ne peux m'empêcher de prendre une photo .. Niark niark ! Se sera pour mon petit journal ça ! Kugelmugel après une nuit toride avec son amour, le génialissime Prusse ! Ça sonne grandiose, comme toujours !<p>

Lentement je m'étire et vais à la fenêtre, observant le levé de soleil fièrement. C'est pas aujourd'hui que l'autre abruti d'Autriche m'éloignera de mon ange semblerait il.

Doucement, je sens deux bras fins m'enlaçait par derrière et un visage se pelotonner contre mon dos, un souffle chaud chatouillant mes cotes. Il avait sans aucun doute remis sa chemise, je pouvais sentir et entendre les frictions du tissu. Tout en posant délicatement ma main sur la plus petite, je me dis que finalement … C'est une bonne chose que nous soyons éloigner du monde. Toi et moi. Dans cette petite bulle. On s'aime.

« Guten Morgen Sven, dis-je en me retournant, un sourire me répondit.

- ' Morgen Gilbert … »

_Ich liebe dich mein liebe …_

_Ce matin, il fait presque beau_

_ça tombe bien je me suis levé tôt_

_avec le coq et les oiseaux_

_sans journaux et sans météo._

_Ce matin, j'attaque un autre jour_

_avec toi mon amour,_

_cette journée durera toujours_

_on en fera jamais le tour._

_Toi et Moi_

_Dans tout ça_

_On n'apparait pas_

_On se contente d'être là_

_On s'aime et puis voilà_

_On s'aime ..._


End file.
